Forbidden Love
by AdoptMyTheories
Summary: Two best friends are in love and don't even realize it, then everything becomes perfect. More to come.


When he walked into the room all he could do was blush. You know that teacher everyone talks about? The mean one with light salt and pepper hair? Yes, Justin had him this year. But, before we get into that let me tell you more about justin. Justin lives with his mom, his moms "friend" and her 2 daughters: Serina and christy. They are 17 and 13. Both very knowledgeable, knew almost everything that was going on. Their mother, Kathy was a very sweet woman. Though she had her moments like everyone, she had a habit of trying to make herself better and backsliding and bringing his mother down with her every time. Justin has two friends their names are Steven and George, they knew everything about Justin. Even things his mother didn't know. Justin was gay. His family knew and accepted him; mostly. Some people just are not as modernized as the rest of us. Older generations are not willing to accept these facts of life yet. Justin didn't press it on them though. Thats the kind of person he was. Today was a day that he wouldn't soon forget, even though he didn't know it yet.

As I've said before, he has the teacher nobody likes. Older guy and has salt and pepper hair. Justin has a crush on him. He wasn't sure why mr. Rhee was so mean and cold but he loved the sight of his body, and his face. There was something about mr. Rhee that drove Justin wild, but he didn't know what it was. Steven and george knew something was up with Justin because he always seemed so fidgety in that class. He could never keep still. So they decided to ask him. Steven decided to pass him a note. "dude, what's up with you? Your like having a seizure in your seat.. Are you on drugs?" he passed the note, justing opened it and read it. He decided to not tell them yet about what he felt for their hot middle-aged teacher. He replied with "na man, just had a late night and drank 5 cups of coffee this morning, you know I've never done well with caffeine" he passes it and starts staring at mr. Rhee again. Steven read it, made eye contact with justin, nodded slightly and went back to taking notes. Justin knew he had to tell them eventually, just not now. Mr. Rhee looked up and caught him staring. He made a confused face but then justin blushed, mr. Rhee knew what that meant. He winked at Justin, that just made him more red than ever before. Steven caught the redness of Justin's face, he figured as much that Justin had been crushing on someone; and his erection proved his theory. Steven was going to ask justin about it, when they were alone, Steven didn't think Justin wanted george to know.

**after school**

"hey man wanna go to my house and chill? Get away from your full house for a few hours?" Steven asked. "actually, if you don't mind; I would like that. Is George coming?" "no, I thought it would be cool for just you and me to have a day without him. Don't get me wrong he is a awesome friend but you have been my best friend since 6th grade. And I guess I miss the days before George moved here." "yeah, I get that. I like him too I just want a bit of space." "yeah so let's go."

**stevens house**

Justin has his own chair and bed at the merrick's home. They have always loved him, and he loves them. Steven is an only child and they always thought of Justin as the other son they never had. So, he always felt at home there. They both sat down and got comfortable. "I know something's up with you Justin, spill the beans man." Justin became nervous, let out a big breath and said "I figured you noticed, I just don't want everyone finding out. Steve man, I've known you forever and I knew you knew I just didn't want you to know. Steven, I have a crush on our history teacher." Steven looked at Justin like he had 3 heads. "so, this is for real, your not joking?" "yes, this is for real. I have for almost 3 months." "well, don't think I'm weird for this but that explains your daily hard-ons. Sorry I just noticed." Justin bushed a deep red. "damn, I didnt think anyone noticed.." "dude, it's hard not to. And I take it the fidgeting wasn't coffee.." "no, he makes me really nervous. He is just so sexy." what Steven didn't want Justin to know is that Steven was gay too, and he has loved justin for 5 years. "well, I'm happy for you man. Maybe he's gay too, maybe he is interested in you as well." "it seems that way, he winked at me today after he caught me staring. It was a tad embarrassing." "I would imagine so, that seems like it would be. Like when I stare at Amanda.." Steven tries to lighten the mood. "what should I do? Should I tell him?" "all depends on what you want to do, do you think it's right?" "I don't know, I might send him some flowers first, anonymous of course. He looks like a tulips kinda guy." "I guess, I don't know haha your the one with the gaydar." he playfully shoves Justin, Justin shoves back and some how justin ends up laying on top of Steven. They both look a tad embarrassed and Steven makes a move on Justin. "whoa whoa whoa! whats your problem man? aren't you into Amanda?" Steven blushes "no, that's just a front. I've loved you for 5 years. I've never had the guts to tell you." Justin looked surprised , he didn't know what to say. "dude, I had no idea.." "I know, nobody does; and I want to keep it that way.." Justin moved slightly to the right and got a feel of Stevens long, hard erection. Justin knew he had feelings for mr. Rhee but was it possible to also have feelings for his best friend? Justin leaned in and kissed Steven gently, waiting for him to want more. Steven then grabs a handful of Justin's ass then smacks it. "I'm so glad I told you." Steven kisses Justin with a passion nobody could ever match, then he rips Justin's shirt off. "my parents are not coming home tonight. I texted them and they said you could stay if you want. That is, if you want to.." justin kisses Steven, "as long as we share a bed.." then winks at him. "deal" Steven then takes his own shirt off and pulls Justin close. They kiss and Justin slips his tongue in Stevens mouth which drives Steven over the edge. Steven rips down Justin's basketball shorts and slips a finger inside his ass. Justin becomes overwhelmed with pleasure and starts dry humping Steven. Steven knows what he wants, so he slips another finger into Justin's ass and with the other hand pulls him closer. Justin unbuttons Stevens pants and pulls them off. They realize the couch is no place for this and get up and go to Stevens room. That's where they shed off the rest of their clothes. "Justin, ive always fantasized about you dominating me. Would you play that out for me." he blushes. "yes baby I will, truth is I've had fantasies about dominating you, just thought they were random dreams, I guess not.." he blushes deep red. Justin then pushes Steven back on the bed and spreads his legs in the air a d lifts his ass. "damn baby you got a tight little ass, are you sure you want me to tear it up?" Steven nods and tosses Justin a bottle of this thick, slick lube. Justin then applies it to his dick, his fingers, then Stevens hole. Justin smacks his ass a few times then gets Steven in the perfect position; Justin then slides his dick in full force making Steven wince. He rams him over and over. They're moaning each others names till, justin came and then Steven came all over his own chest. Justin pulls out and starts licking Stevens cum off his chest. "mmm baby your juice is so hot and sweet, dang your still hard." "that's because it's my turn." Steven turns Justin on his stomach and rams him from behind. "mmmm Justin baby your so sexy mmmmm" he pounds him over and over till he comes in Justin's ass. "god babe, I should have told you sooner.." Steven kisses justin then they fall asleep in each others arms.

** Monday morning**

As justin walked up to his locker he couldn't help but notice something different about it. It was covered in hearts, and a black rose with a green ribbon with a card attached. He read the card silently ("you are quite an attractive young man stay after class so we can talk -HR) it took a while before he realized mr. Rhee left it, considering his name was Henry Rhee. He loved the way the locker looked but he had to take it down before Steven saw it. He took it all down and put the rose in his backpack. When he opened his locker there was a giant stuffed zebra with a note. ("thanks for a great weekend can't wait to see you. Xoxo -your baby") oh god. What was he going to do? He had the hots for Henry but he was starting to have feelings for Steven as well. He wasn't really sure what to do. He decided to talk to Henry first.

** after class**

Justin stays behind and walks up to Henry. "hey, I got your note.." he turns red. "oh, good. Didn't know if you did or not. So, have a seat." Justin sits down on henrys desk and waits for him to say something, but Henry wasn't going to say anything. There was nothing to be said. Henry touched Justin's face, caressing it lightly then pulled him in for a kiss that sent electricity through his whole body. Henry pulled away and said softly "I always knew you were different." Henry pulled justin in for a more passionate kiss, then slowly slips his tongue in Justin's mouth. Justin is in shock he can't believe that he was actually kissing the teacher he had a crush on. He slid across the desk towards Henry and climbed onto his lap. He figured he didn't mind. Henry pulled away again and said "your very instinctive baby I was waiting for you to do that. Now kiss me." Justin did just as he asked and kissed him, Henry was rubbing Justin's leg and ended up getting a feel of Justin's 9" erection. Henry knew what Justin wanted, because he wanted the same thing. Henry wanted love from Justin and Justin wanted to be with Henry. Henry stopped kissing and rubbing Justin's leg, he lifted Justin onto his desk and laid him on his back. Henry was ready for this, he unbuttoned Justin's pants and pulled them to his knees revealing Justin's very long erection. Henry took it in his hand and started to rub it lightly, Justin was very turned on by this, especially after Henry licked his hand before picking it up again. Henry then licked the tip of Justin's penis playfully, then slipped it into his mouth sucking it fast and hard; Justin was now moaning, saying Henry's name, and somewhat grunting. Henry stopped right before Justin was going to cum. Justin got up and took off Henry's pants and gave him the blowjob of his life. By this time they were both completely naked. Henry picked Justin up and placed him on his lap facing him and slid his long dick inside of Justin, they had sex for a while before justin thought of Steven.. He knew that having sex with his teacher was illegal but somehow he didn't care. He was being pleasured but the hottest teacher and with a dick twice the size of Stevens, but Steven did love him. It felt wrong to "cheat" on him. Even though they weren't dating. After Henry had came and he pulled out, justin kisses Henry once more and went out to find Steven. Finding him was never hard, but he did feel guilty about what just happened. Steven ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips! "I've had a change of heart" he told Justin. "you mean everything to me and I'm not afraid of what people think anymore, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked excitedly. Justin paused, then he said honestly "I have something I need to tell you first. Our weekend was special, it meant a lot to me but I need to tell you what just happened; our history teacher Just gave me head and fucked me on his chair. I want you to know that and I wanted to give you the opportunity to back out before I say yes." Steven looked shocked, he didn't know what to say. "I'm not backing out, I can't. You can't back out on true love." Steven said. Justin had to hold back his happy tears he was just so pleased that Steven didn't care about what happened, all he cared about was being with Justin; and Justin wanted to be with him too so he said "yes Steven I will be your boyfriend, forever if you let me" and he laid a big kiss on his lips. George had been away for a week and walked up to see that all he could do was walk away. What I didn't tell you about George is that he was a bible beater, he spaced himself from this stuff and from that moment on they never heard from George again.

**4 years later**

Justin has graduated college, as well as Steven. After that day Justin and Henry were together Henry never spoke to Justin again, he left a note on Justin's locker explaining that they could no longer be in the same room and need to stop what they were doing. That he wanted someone his own age, Justin agreed with that and just threw the note away. Justin and Steven are now legally married(in Canada) and are now on their honeymoon.

They had sex for a whole week, a different type/theme everyday. According to Steven the best day was the second day. Which was the Dom/sub bondage day. He wasn't a freak or anything he just thought it was very interesting and arousing. I guess you could say that everyone has their own interests and that's one thing that made Justin and Steven different. We are all different, that's the best part of life. Justin kisses Stevens cheek.

"so, feel like backing out yet?" Justin asks as they are snuggled in bed. "how can I? All the bank accounts are in your name, -chuckles- . I would never leave you. Never ever." Steven snuggles into Justin's neck, Justin kisses his forehead and says "neither would I."


End file.
